


Life is not forever

by Amethyst__Sapphire



Series: Open Letter [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Drama, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys Kissing, Drama & Romance, First Crush, First Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Introspection, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Teenage Drama, Time Loop, True Love's Kiss
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst__Sapphire/pseuds/Amethyst__Sapphire
Summary: • Collisionshipping (Yuto/Yugo)• Mini long Modern!AU• Dal testo:Yuto tremava. Stringeva le mani a pugno e fissava l'asfalto.Le gote, ancora imporporate, non accennavano a scolorirsi – cielo, dovevano essere bollenti – e le labbra si erano sbarrate in un mutismo assordante.Yugo non aveva il coraggio di parlare. Cosa assai rara, considerando la sua colorata personalità.Non aveva mai visto Yuto in quelle condizioni, ma di una cosa era certo: non gli piaceva. Non gli piaceva affatto.Si accorse troppo tardi che le labbra di Yuto avevano iniziato a muoversi e che le corde vocali avevano ripreso a vibrare.Bastò una frase, una domanda che rispose a tutte – ma proprio tutte – le domande con le quali Yugo lo aveva assillato negli ultimi due mesi per fargli crollare il mondo addosso, frastornandolo al punto tale che per un attimo credette di essere stato colpito alla nuca da una mazza da baseball.Una domanda che rispondeva a tutte le sue domande. Era ilare.
Relationships: Yugo & Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh), Yugo/Yuto (Yu-Gi-Oh)
Series: Open Letter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110758
Kudos: 2





	1. Parte 1

**Parte 1**

  
_What are you doing to me?_  
_I'm so into you_  
_And the hardest part is_  
_Knowing that I'll never follow through_  
_You're slowly killing me_  
_And I wish it wasn't true_

**'cause I'm so**  
**into _you_**

**1**

«Mi vuoi dire che cos'hai?»  
«Eh?»  
_(Un sospiro)._  
«Poi quello perennemente distratto sono io, certo».  
Yugo si era fermato a pochi metri dal cancello di casa sua. Lui e Yuto, dopo aver salutato Yuya, stavano percorrendo quella fetta di strada che condividevano insieme dai tempi delle medie  
_(la mattina per recarsi a scuola e al pomeriggio quando tornavano a casa. Era ormai diventata parte di loro, una costante, un'abitudine, qualcosa che teneva incollati i frammenti delle loro personalità e impediva loro di perdersi)._  
Certo, dire “insieme”, soprattutto in quel momento, era un parolone: Yuto c'era e al tempo stesso non c'era. Presenziava solo col fisico, mentre chissà quali pensieri portavano la mente a fare passeggiate altrove, a diverse miglia di distanza dalla realtà. Yuto era _così strano_ già da diverso tempo, ma inizialmente Yugo non vi aveva dato tanto peso poiché aveva archiviato tutto con due semplici parole: _scuola superiore._  
Anche lui, proprio come Yuto – e Yuya –, si era ritrovato sballottolato da una parte all'altra senza sapere come comportarsi, soprattutto i primi giorni. Dopotutto, il passaggio dalle medie alle superiori non solo era una svolta, un punto cruciale e importante nella vita di ognuno, ma necessitava di essere assimilato e rielaborato per poter essere affrontato nel migliore dei modi. E a quanto pareva Yuto era ancora nel bel mezzo dell'assimilazione – dubitava fosse già arrivato alla rielaborazione – che a distanza di due mesi non faceva altro che comportarsi in maniera strana  
_(Yugo avrebbe voluto ampliare il suo vocabolario con altri termini, ma oltre a “strano” non trovava altre parole per descrivere i comportamenti di Yuto)._  
Alle medie Yuto era bravo, se l'era sempre cavata. Non era il migliore della classe, ma neanche il peggiore. Era una via di mezzo e i suoi voti erano sempre stati buoni, a differenza di Yugo che spesso e volentieri si ritrovava ad affrontare una miriade di test di recupero a causa delle insufficienze – non era mai in cattiva compagnia, però, dato che Yuya non era da meno  
_(e quanti test avevano affrontato per guadagnarsi la libertà. Troppi, davvero troppi)._  
Era tutto nella norma. E considerando le sue capacità, si meravigliava del fatto che Yuto faticasse ancora ad ambientarsi e ad aprirsi col prossimo. E ancora di più, trovava surreale il fatto che Yuto si fosse confidato con lui solo a metà. Fu lì che qualcosa scattò nella sua testa.  
_(Ma certo, perché non ci ho pensato prima?)_

  
**2**

«Scusami, Yugo, stavo pensando ad altro».  
«Ma dai, non lo avrei mai detto! Piuttosto, penso sia arrivato il momento di vuotare il sacco una volta per tutte».  
Yuto sussultò. «In che senso?» domandò deglutendo a fatica.  
Yugo alzò gli occhi al cielo, colto da un lieve moto di frustrazione. «Sto dicendo che è arrivato il momento di dirmi il nome della ragazza che ti piace» disse, portando le mani sui fianchi. «Anche se penso di aver capito chi è già da un bel po'».  
«Yugo, non–»  
«È Ruri Kurosaki, quella della sezione D, vero? Tu le piaci, si vede lontano un miglio! Perché non la inviti a uscire, uno di questi giorni?»  
«Yugo...»  
«Guardati, sei tutto rosso! Allora ci ho preso!» continuò senza dargli possibilità di replica, indicandolo poi con l'indice sinistro. «Proprio non capisco perché tu non me lo abbia detto prima. Avrei potuto darti una mano _come si deve_! E poi–»  
«Yugo, taci!»  
Si bloccò all'istante, sgranando gli occhi. E le parole gli morirono in gola.  
_(E mai, mai, mai aveva udito un tono di voce del genere. Non da Yuto, almeno. Così esasperato, così stanco, così... ferito?)_  
_(Così tanto pregno di sentimenti bollenti che rischiava di esplodere da un momento all'altro)._

  
**3**

Quando scoprì che Yuto si era preso una cotta per qualcuno, Yugo non comprese perché si ostinasse a tenere la bocca cucita a riguardo: oltre ad ammetterlo apertamente a causa dell'esasperazione  
_(Yugo era stato davvero tanto insistente a riguardo e aveva iniziato a tormentarlo di domande)_  
era riuscito a trattenersi nel dare un'identità a questa persona, nel renderla _reale_. E Yugo non capiva il perché, proprio non ci riusciva ed era arrivato a sentirsi addirittura escluso dalle nuove emozioni che stava provando il suo amico.  
_(Dovevano essere bellissime. Per forza, come si poteva vedere in maniera negativa un sentimento come l'amore?)_  
Perché Yuya lo sapeva. E Yugo _sapeva che lui sapeva_ , era una certezza che era sempre albergata dentro di lui. Erano sempre stati loro tre, un gruppo di amici che si confidavano e si sostenevano in qualsiasi occasione. Quindi perché Yuya _sì_ e lui _no_? Perché a Yuya era concesso conoscere particolari che a lui erano proibiti?  
Facendo mente locale e ragionando più lucidamente, dovette ammettere che un po' – giusto un po' – comprendeva i motivi che spingevano Yuto a non rivelargli nulla: Yugo era sbadato, spesso e volentieri anche troppo, e molto probabilmente con lui il segreto che custodiva dentro di sé non sarebbe più stato al sicuro  
_(da inconfessabile sarebbe passato sulla bocca di tutti)_  
e forse temeva di fare brutte figure con la ragazza che gli piaceva a causa sua. E Yugo, sforzandosi, avrebbe anche potuto accettarlo, ma Yuto non si era mai pronunciato a riguardo, quindi _perché mai_ non voleva rivelargli il nome della ragazza che gli piaceva? Sapere che Yuto non si fidava di lui lo aveva ferito. Ma nonostante ciò era comunque andato avanti, spronandolo e dandogli tanti consigli. E forse stava per pentirsi delle scelte che aveva fatto.

  
**4**

_(«Yuto, se una persona ti piace non devi tirarti indietro per nessuna ragione al mondo! Sono due mesi che hai una cotta per “non so chi”, quando ti deciderai a farti avanti? Non tenerti tutto dentro, parlale a cuore aperto!»)_  
_(«Lo sai che potrai sempre contare su di me, vero?»)_  
_(«Ho notato che negli ultimi giorni hai la testa un po' troppo tra le nuvole. Sembri quasi triste. Io vorrei pure aiutarti, ma se non mi dici chi è come faccio? Mi sembra di parlare di un fantasma!»)_  
_(«Yuto, davvero, oggi sei più triste del solito e sembri quasi sul punto di esplodere da un momento all'altro. Non c'è niente di male in tutto ciò. Insomma, alcune volte va bene essere tristi, no? Però, diamine, vorrei capire chi è che ti fa stare così perché non mi piace vederti in queste condizioni! Me lo dirai mai, un giorno?»)_

  
**5**

Yuto tremava. Stringeva le mani a pugno e fissava l'asfalto. Le gote, ancora imporporate, non accennavano a scolorirsi  
_(cielo, dovevano essere bollenti)_  
e le labbra si erano sbarrate in un mutismo assordante.  
Yugo non aveva il coraggio di parlare. Cosa assai rara, considerando la sua colorata personalità. Non aveva mai visto Yuto in quelle condizioni, ma di una cosa era certo: non gli piaceva. Non gli piaceva affatto. Si accorse troppo tardi che le labbra di Yuto avevano iniziato a muoversi e che le corde vocali avevano ripreso a vibrare. Bastò una frase, una domanda che rispose a tutte  
_(ma proprio tutte)_  
le domande con le quali Yugo lo aveva assillato negli ultimi due mesi per fargli crollare il mondo addosso, frastornandolo al punto tale che per un attimo credette di essere stato colpito alla nuca da una mazza da baseball.  
_(Una domanda che rispondeva a tutte le sue domande. Era ilare)._

  
**6**

_Can you hear me?_  
_'Cause I can't change what I've always been_

_«E se quella persona in realtà fossi tu?»_

  
**7**

Non avrebbe mai dovuto reagire in quel modo. Lo sapeva, era meschino. Era un comportamento davvero ignobile e nonostante ne fosse più che consapevole, non riusciva a smettere di far male a Yuto con i gesti, le risate e le parole. Yugo aveva portato le mani sullo stomaco, premendole un poco su quella parte del corpo che aveva iniziato a contorcersi  
_(c'erano tante farfalle che volavano impazzite)_  
e tra una risata e l'altra stava annichilendo Yuto sempre più. E no, non voleva fargli del male. Non era mai stata sua intenzione. Ma era l'unico modo che aveva per non prestare attenzione al cuore che batteva celere nella cassa toracica, ai muscoli delle gambe diventati improvvisamente molli e al cervello obnubilato dalla confusione emotiva che stava provando. Perché era diviso  
_(spaccato)_  
in due parti: quella che aveva creduto immediatamente a Yuto e quella che pensava fosse tutto uno scherzo.

  
**8**

«Io adesso voglio capire dove si è nascosto Yuya. Ci sta forse filmando? Sai quante risate ci faremo quando guarderemo questo video! Sul serio, bello scherzo, ragazzi!»  
Colpiti e affondati entrambi: Yuto per aver assistito alla distruzione dei suoi sentimenti e Yugo per aver negato una realtà che non voleva accettare. Perché era _impossibile_ , non ci voleva credere. _Yuto non poteva essersi innamorato di lui._  
_(Certo, perché lui era in grado di decidere per gli altri. Sicuramente)._

  
**9**

«Pensi davvero che sia uno scherzo?»  
La voce di Yuto era un flemma quasi inudibile, spezzata come un coccio di vetro inutilizzabile. La sua voce e le sue parole erano inutili perché non riuscivano a far ragionare Yugo.  
Yugo che stava esagerando, che aveva già superato il limite da un bel po' e che stava affondando sempre più un coltello dalla lama avvelenata in quel cuore straziato.  
«Andiamo, Yuto, come posso crederti?» gli domandò mentre le risate si affievolivano. «Tutto ciò è impossibile e scusa se te lo dico, ma tu e Yuya vi siete impegnati per nie–»

  
**10**

_(Esplosione)._  
«Yuya non c'entra! Sa solo che provo qualcosa per te e mi ha supportato, fine! _Tu_ , piuttosto! Hai fatto quasi tutto tu! Chi è che mi diceva di non tirarmi mai indietro? Che dovevo farmi avanti e parlare a cuore aperto? Chi mi ha dato così tanti consigli sul come dichiararmi se non tu, Yugo? Ecco, l'ho fatto: mi sono dichiarato, perché se ancora non ci sei arrivato, _io provo qualcosa per te._ E tu... _tu hai riso_ , te ne rendi conto?»  
_(Polvere)._  
«Yuto... io credevo che ti piacesse una ragazza».  
_(Tutto qui?)_  
«Ma dai, non ci avevo fatto caso. Sono due mesi che non fai altro che parlare di una ipotetica ragazza, Yugo».  
_(Uno strano pizzicore sparso in tutto il corpo dalla potenza di mille aghi di pura perfidia)._  
«Scusami tanto se mai avrei potuto immaginare una cosa del genere! Non mi hai _mai_ coinvolto in questa faccenda, dovevo sempre cercare _io_ un modo per discuterne, mentre con Yuya ti sei confidato praticamente subito! Lui sapeva tutto! Ha _sempre_ saputo tutto!»  
_(Dolore nascosto sotto strati di collera)._  
«Ma sei idiota? Come potevo confidarmi _con te_ se _sei tu_ la persona di cui sono innamorato?! Credi sia stato facile, per me, tenermi dentro una cosa del genere dall'inizio della terza media? Perché sai, non è un sentimento nato così dal nulla, _è più di un anno_ che ci combatto ogni giorno perché tanto lo so, lo so bene che a te non importa!»  
_(Forse stava iniziando a capire. E allora deglutì e provò ad avvicinarsi. Ma senza riuscirci)._  
«Yuto...»  
_(Era un'immensa ferita reincarnata nei suoi occhi grigi)._  
«Basta così, Yugo. Non ti avvicinare».

  
**11**

_(Sipario)._

  
(Hedley – Trip)


	2. Parte 2

_How can I survive_   
_without **you** by my side?_

  
**12**

Era tutto polverizzato. La sua quotidianità, la sua serenità, il suo legame con Yuto. Tutto. E anche l'amicizia con Yuya, il quale aveva tentato più e più volte di parlargli a scuola durante l'intervallo, ma Yugo era stato irremovibile a riguardo: non voleva avere un confronto, almeno non nell'immediato. Dopo aver litigato con Yuto, quest'ultimo se ne era andato senza più dirgli nulla e le ultime parole che gli aveva rivolto rimbombavano ancora nella sua mente come una nenia maledetta.  
 _(Non ti avvicinare. Non ti avvicinare. Non ti avvicinare)._  
Si schiantavano contro le pareti della scatola cranica senza riguardo alcuno e Yugo aveva faticato a dormire durante la notte. C'era però un'altra cosa che lo turbava, qualcosa che non capiva  
 _(e quante cose doveva ancora capire)_  
e che metteva in soggezione ogni sentimento: dopo aver litigato con Yuto, era fermamente convinto che durante la notte gli incubi avrebbero bussato alla porta del suo inconscio, tormentandolo e spaventandolo. Non accadde. Ciò che sognò fu _così bello_ e al contempo _così surreale_ che a distanza di ore faticava ancora a realizzarlo _per davvero_ : sognò Yuto. Semplicemente Yuto, senza filtro alcuno. Yuto che sorrideva, Yuto che lo prendeva per mano, Yuto che gli parlava e chissà cosa gli diceva,  
 _(salvami)_  
ma sicuramente non erano “non ti avvicinare” le parole uscite dalla sua bocca.  
Yuto. Yuto... che non era più suo amico, che quella mattina non si era fatto trovare sotto casa sua per andare a scuola insieme, che non era più nulla se non un ricordo. Come potevano andare avanti _insieme_ , dopo quanto accaduto? Yugo si accorse troppo tardi che nel pensare a tutto ciò si era perso a guardarlo  
 _(e che Yuto stava ricambiando il suo sguardo)._  
La _collisione_ del grigio e dell'azzurro dei loro occhi fu davvero dolorosa. Separati solo da alcuni banchi, vicini e lontani al tempo stesso, si fissarono _inespressivi_ durante i cinque minuti restanti dell'ultima ora di lezione.

  
**13**

«Sicuro di non voler venire con noi?»  
Yuya era davvero ostinato – e speranzoso che Yugo acconsentisse anche solo per esasperazione dopo aver insistito una mattina intera  
 _(Yugo cominciava a capire come si fosse sentito Yuto per due mesi consecutivi. Non era affatto piacevole e provò una sgradevole morsa allo stomaco)._  
Ancora seduto al suo banco, Yugo finì di sistemare la cartella prima di rispondere: «Preferisco di no. Sarebbe... imbarazzante».  
Gli occhi di Yuya si adombrarono. «Capisco» sussurrò, distogliendo lo sguardo. «Se cambi idea, sai dove trovarci: saremo sicuramente al fast food in centro, o comunque nei dinto–»  
«Yuya, andiamo?»  
La voce di Yuto gli giunse alle orecchie come una stilettata di ghiaccio appuntito. Perentoria, asettica, sbrigativa. Si trovava vicino all'uscio della porta, dopo essersi spostato per far passare dei compagni di classe che non aveva neanche salutato. A braccia conserte e con le labbra arricciate, li fissava con uno sguardo indecifrabile.  
 _(Questo non è lo Yuto che conosco io. Che ne è stato del suo sorriso e della sua spensieratezza? Delle innumerevoli premure nei miei confronti? Che ne è stato del sogno?)_  
«Sì, arrivo! Allora ci vediamo, Yugo. Spero che tu cambi idea».  
Quando Yuya gli voltò le spalle per raggiungere Yuto, Yugo si sentì improvvisamente solo. Non c'entrava assolutamente nulla il fatto che fosse rimasto l'unico in classe.

  
**14**

Alla fine aveva cambiato idea. Aveva impiegato due ore per rendersene conto, per smuoversi e per fare chiarezza dentro di sé – quantomeno in parte – e con l'agitazione che gli vorticava in ogni muscolo del corpo aveva deciso di agire. Il tragitto verso casa non si era mai rivelato tanto insidioso: era come se una divinità incollerita avesse disseminato degli ostacoli invisibili che solo e soltanto lui poteva vedere  
 _(e che di conseguenza doveva affrontare)._  
Yugo aveva realizzato, una volta tornato a casa ed essersi steso sul letto, che non voleva perdere Yuto. Era _inconcepibile_. E più teneva gli occhi chiusi, più _permetteva_ a Yuto, in tutta la sua essenza, di insinuarsi dentro di lui. Nel suo corpo, nel suo cuore, nella sua anima. Una miriade di frammenti legati ai momenti vissuti con Yuto avevano iniziato a comporre il  
 _(bellissimo)_  
mosaico dei loro ricordi.  
Il primo giorno di scuola media, quando ancora non si conoscevano e si erano avvicinati poco per volta, tanto che trascorsero il primo intervallo insieme – c'era anche Yuya.  
Tutte le volte che avevano percorso insieme la via del ritorno da scuola e viceversa, quando svogliatamente si trovavano la mattina per affrontare insieme  
 _(insieme, insieme, insieme. Sempre e solo insieme)_  
le dure giornate scolastiche – per poi rimpiangere i giorni delle medie una volta cominciate le superiori.  
Tutte le volte in cui si recavano al fast food, oppure a fare compere, oppure ancora al cinema… ogni momento prezioso trascorso con Yuto e Yuya non se n'era mai andato, era sempre rimasto lì, incastonato nel cuore e nella mente. Tutte le volte in cui Yuto gli aveva sorriso, tutte le volte in cui _insieme_ avevano riso per le battute di Yuya. Tutte le volte in cui si erano aiutati e supportati – ma anche _sopportati_ – a vicenda. Tutte le volte in cui Yuto era arrossito e  
 _(oh, cielo)_  
da quando avevano iniziato a frequentare la terza media arrossiva per ben _altri motivi_ , perché aveva capito di provare qualcosa per lui e si sentiva tanto spaesato – per lui che non si era mai accorto di nulla. Perché Yuto era stato bravo a nasconderlo e chissà quanto aveva sofferto.  
Nel rimembrare tutto ciò, Yugo aveva avvertito qualcosa smuoversi dentro di sé. Qualcosa di ignoto che lo aveva portato a sussultare e che gli aveva appannato la vista.  
 _(Aveva iniziato a piangere. Con un braccio piegato sugli occhi, mentre i singulti prendevano il controllo del suo corpo e le lacrime gli rigavano le tempie)._  
Non voleva perdere Yuto. Per nessuna ragione al mondo. E improvvisamente si era sentito tanto piccolo, così inerme e spaventato che per un attimo aveva creduto di sprofondare nei suoi stessi ricordi.  
 _(Cielo, Yuto, come hai fatto a innamorarti di me? Sono un disastro)._  
 _(No, dire che sono un disastro è davvero riduttivo. Sono un idiota. E ti ho ferito. E questo non me lo perdonerò mai)._  
Ed ora eccolo, con una nuova luce negli occhi, dopo aver pianto ed essersi sfogato nella più completa solitudine, pronto a riprendersi la cosa  
 _(la persona)_  
più preziosa che aveva. Stava camminando – quasi correndo – verso il centro città dopo aver chiesto a Yuya dove fossero lui e Yuto. E forse avrebbe dovuto correre per davvero. Perché il tempo, prima di riavvolgersi, stava inesorabilmente per scadere.

  
**15**

_I'm left here alone,_   
_I'm not ready to let go_

Non avrebbe _mai_ dimenticato lo sguardo di Yuto nel momento in cui si accorse della sua presenza. Perché quello fu l'ultimo momento in cui lo vide _vivo_.  
Yugo era arrivato tardi e tutto ciò che era riuscito a fare era stato urlare il suo nome: la macchina che sfrecciava impazzita, guidata da un uomo che non stava prestando attenzione alla strada bensì al cellulare, investì Yuto mentre stava attraversando le strisce pedonali. A pochi passi di distanza c'era Yuya. Yuya che ce l'aveva fatta per miracolo, perché era un po' più avanti ed era riuscito a raggiungere l'altra parte del marciapiede appena in tempo.  
Qualcosa, in quel momento, si sgretolò.

  
**16**

_Is there a way we can hit rewind?_   
_Turn back the pages_   
_Go back in time_   
_Cause I couldn’t save you_   
_It’s always on my mind_

_(E il mondo si fermò all'improvviso. E Yugo urlò di nuovo quel nome che gli si era impresso nel cuore e nelle viscere. E Yuya cadde a terra, in ginocchio, completamente annichilito dallo shock. E Yuto giaceva inerme sull'asfalto)._

  
**17**

Nel giro di pochi istanti che parvero durare milioni di anni, una moltitudine di persone si era radunata intorno a loro. Yugo tentò invano di avvicinarsi a Yuto  
 _(a ciò che restava di lui)_  
ma qualcuno lo bloccò. Non era Yuya, non era qualcuno che conosceva. Era solo una persona come tante, un adulto che gli intimava di non avvicinarsi, bensì di andarsene, che un ragazzo così giovane non doveva vedere una cosa simile. E Yugo non capì più nulla. Cominciò a urlare, a dimenarsi e a piangere. Chiamava il suo nome, ma Yuto non rispondeva. E non lo avrebbe fatto mai più.  
Poi l'adulto mollò la presa. E lo fece perché Yuya si era avvicinato con passo tremante e guardava Yugo con la disperazione stampata negli occhi. Si abbracciarono forte e piansero insieme, senza rendersi conto che il cielo aveva iniziato a piangere con loro. Erano spaccati a metà, come se una creatura maligna avesse strappato loro un pezzo di carne con una brutalità talmente micidiale da disintegrare la coscienza e lacerare il cuore.  
In quel momento, Yugo sentì di aver perso un pezzo di sé. Un pezzo che non gli sarebbe stato mai restituito.  
 _(Non era detto. Ma lui ancora non lo sapeva)._

  
**18**

_(Svegliatemi da questo incubo)._

  
_I would bring the heavens out to find you_   
_I can't live another day without you_   
_So many things I need to say_   
_But now it's too late_

(From Ashes To New – Let Go)


End file.
